Christmas Together
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Over five years ago their first Christmas together was less than stellar, but this year they've had better fortunes. It's funny how a lot can change in the span of eight years, and Akira and Sadayo couldn't be any happier for it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Like everyone she was counting down the moments until school ended for the holidays. In all the years she'd worked at Shujin that hadn't changed, really, anyone who worked at Shujin could make that argument. Don't get Sadayo wrong, she'd rediscovered her passion for teaching, but even she needed her breaks every now and then. All throughout the day like countless others she let her eyes wonder over to either the clock on the wall or on her desk. Counting down every precious minute until the bell would ring and everyone would be free for a few days to enjoy themselves. In the case of Sadayo she was greatly looking forward to those days because of who she could spend them with.

When the bell finally rung Sadayo was sure the entire school breathed out a collective sigh of relief.

"I thought it would never end." Sadayo groaned face-planting at her desk while her students flooded out the room. A few students were kind enough to tell her goodbye and wish her well, she returned the gestures with honest affection. "Make sure to take care of yourselves over break! And don't binge on junk food!" She called as the last of them departed the classroom leaving her completely alone. "Heh, listen to me lecturing them when I'm going to do the exact same thing. Talk about hypocritical." A buzz on her phone brought a relieved smile to her face.

 **A: I'm waiting outside the school. Do you want to me to come in?**

 **S: No thanks, just give me a minute and I'll be right out.**

 **A: Are you sure?**

 **S: Yes, I'm sure. Remember, I don't need to be carried around just yet.**

 **A: Right, I'll save that for when we get home ;)**

So engrossed in the image of her boyfriend carrying her around the brunette failed to notice the male figure standing in the doorway. "Seems like you've certainly got someone waiting for you back home."

"AH!" Throwing up her hands she immediately tossed her phone back into her purse while looking right to find Mr. Ushimura fixing her with a blank stare. "O-O-Oh, y-yeah. M-M-My boyfriend. W-We've got plans for the holidays, nothing major."

"Uh-huh. Noted, well enjoy yourself, and don't over exert yourself. Last thing we need is one of our own ending up in the hospital endangering her life and her baby's." The older man grunted turning his back to her.

In the past Sadayo would have replied with a snappy comment, but the years had been kind to her as they had everyone. It seemed almost like yesterday every teacher at Shujin Academy was simply going through the motions, herself included, when in reality such an atmosphere had vanished almost eight years ago. _Heh, hard to believe it's really been that long._ The veteran teacher mused staring at the old seat where her number one problem child used to sit. He never came back to his old seat after November, come to think of it he stopped coming to Shujin period after that. In a way it had made things easier, but as a teacher it made her heart break a little. "Come on, let's not keep daddy waiting any longer." She laughed softly patting her stomach.

Students weren't the only ones in a hurry to get out of the building. Years after Kamoshida and Kobayakawa Shujin had transformed, almost living up to the reputation it loved tooted around Tokyo. The transformation had been slow and somewhat painful, a number of teachers coming and going as the school struggled to right itself in the aftermath of Kamoshida's scandalous actions and later reveal of Koayakawa's corruption. Sadayo could definitely say it had been like waiting out a tropical storm, of the political kind.

"Any plans?"

"Besides curling up on the couch with junk food and watching TV, nope."

"I'm going to be spending Christmas with my in-laws, any advice?"

"First Christmas as a free-man, never haven't felt this good in years."

"You'd think we were students ourselves, wouldn't you." Mr. Hiruta said as he and Sadayo made their way down the halls, their bags packed and tightly buddle up for the late December weather. "Then again it has been one hell of a year."

"You say that almost every year. No one said teaching was easy, but it just makes vacation time all the sweeter." Sadayo proudly proclaimed holding her head up high.

Her co-worker looked at her with a mix of puzzlement and flat-out wonder. "Seriously, you're pregnant, working, and excited, the hell kind of boyfriend do you have? I still remember when you spent every break we had napping somewhere or trying to cut corners. It's like you're an entirely different person from when you first came here."

Sadayo was silent at that. She couldn't deny the truth of Hiruta's words without looking like a complete fool. In a way a part of her didn't even want to deny them. "You've got a point there. I'm exhausted and happy for the break, believe me, but…I guess lately I've just got a little more energy than usual. I'm sure that'll change as I get bigger." They both shared a laugh referring to her only slightly expanded stomach. Though she wasn't due until the late spring almost every teacher had chosen to poke fun at her pregnancy, even Ms. Chouno who'd managed to reserve some of her usual bark since Sadayo was now pregnant. Part of it also might have had to do with the fact she'd become one of the most renowned teachers at Shujin Academy, all thanks to a certain someone. "What about you? You seem to know what I'm going to be doing, but you've been tight-lipped about your vacation."

"Well…me I'm…going to be spending Christmas Eve with my girlfriend's parents. First time meeting them." The biology teacher somewhat begrudgingly stated with a twitching eyebrow. "Unlike you I've yet to meet my possible future in-laws so this might just be it. Christmas miracles, huh?" Again, they shared a joint laugh that further helped them relax. Coming upon the exit the two teachers turned to face each other. "Goodnight Sadayo, and see ya next year."

"Likewise, be safe and say hi to Manami for me." She replied watching him exit the front door and then disappear into the crowd of people. "You can come out now, no one's around to see us." A series of footsteps signaled the arrival of her partner, she didn't turn to face him even as he stepped up beside her. "I thought I told you to wait outside."

"Well I just couldn't contain myself, it's been a while since I've been inside Shujin. Just wanted to walk through the halls and relive some old memories." Akira chuckled looping his arm around her waist.

Sadayo supposed the saying was true, once a problem child always a problem child, granted in this case that wasn't such a bad thing. "Thanks." She whispered leaning on his shoulder not caring if anyone saw them. It had been over five years since Akira had attended Shujin and few remembered him, even fewer would recognize him even though physically speaking the dark-haired male hadn't changed that much. He'd grown a few centimeters taller, but otherwise that was it, his black hair was still as messy and unruly as ever, and his gray eyes still cackled with that same mischievous light he came to school every day with. Together arm in arm they strode out the front door into the cold December night, not as teacher and student, but as a couple soon to be parents.

"You didn't strain yourself on your last day, did you?" The younger of the pair calmly asked taking in the sweet scent of her perfume.

"No, geez, if you're this protective of me just think of when I start actually looking like a blimp." She giggled lightly bopping him on the noise. "Still, thanks for the concern. It was just more of the same, likely we got anything major done last week so today barely half the school was full. Every class was pretty much nothing more sitting in a room trying to pass the time."

"Sounds like the kind of day I might have skipped." Akira off handedly said earning a sharp glare from his girlfriend. "Kidding, just kidding." As Akira had quickly learned when dating a teacher the concept of "skippable days" went out of the window. If he had to show up then he was going to show up, of course being the trickster he was Akira still found ways to get around this. "If you asked me to I would have come today, at least I would have been able to spend all class staring at you." His words hit home with the bright blush that painted Sadayo's cheeks as she playfully pinched his sides. "Seriously though, you didn't have to come in today, did the principal say you could take the day before break off?"

"Yeah, he did, but I guess I just wanted to go because I know in the future I'm going to be having a lot of off days." It had become a habit of hers to rub her stomach whenever the mention of their baby was brought up. To many it was crystal clear the two of them were still struggling to adjust to the truth of their station: they were going to be parents. The entire thing started with her waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, then it just kept going from there. Both Akira and Sadayo had been hesitant at first, but eventually they worked up the courage to go see Tae, and were hit with possibly the greatest news of their lives. "After seven years of getting my passion for teaching back I'm still struggling to… I don't know, cool it down a little. It's honestly a little scary, or at least that's what some of the others have told me." She laughed only to stop when Akira affectionately nuzzled her dark brown hair.

"Sounds a lot like the woman I fell in love with, glad to know our daughter's going to have her mother's drive and her father's wit." He coolly said.

Sadayo didn't know if Akira really bought into Chihaya's fortune telling or not, she certainly didn't. A majority of people they knew had placed their baits on it being a girl, with only a handful baiting the opposite. In the past Sadayo might have been a little more skeptical and hard-lined, but Akira had done his part in opening her up more than she ever thought possible. For that reason they'd decided the baby's gender would be a surprise until the day of delivery. A pleasant surprise for the both of them.

The streets and metro were packed as one would have suspected, this was one of the last working days before the holidays. Last minute shopping and people just out enjoying the nighttime, Sadayo was glad they were amongst the latter group. Neither of them said much as they boarded a train for home and sat in blissful silence, her head still leaning against his shoulder and her eyes softly shut.

Akira made sure his hands never left that of his girlfriend's side. Morgana had pointed out to him ever since the reveal of her pregnancy he'd gotten a great deal more touchy-feely with his girlfriend, he never denied it. He just supposed at this time of the year was when he was naturally at his jumpiest.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sadayo's quiet voice interrupted him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, just…thinking."

"About our first Christmas together?" She playful asked.

"Yeah…the fact we've come this far kind of speaks volumes about us, doesn't it?" It went without saying the Christmas of 2017 was…chaotic, and that was being kind. For most people they had to deal with testing for students, scheduling, last minute shopping, travel plans, and so forth, not Akira though. No, he had to deal with a tyrant trying to take over all of Japan and a metaphysical "god" representing humanity's subconscious desire for law and order. Oh, and after defeating both of them he had to turn himself in to save his friends and loved ones, he's never going to forget that one.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for that, I have." She mused kissing his neck. "You're here with me now, and that's what really counts."

Akira gave her a half-smile. They both knew their first Christmas Eve together as a couple was far from perfect, hell, years later both of them had been able to admit they each shed a tear when they separated for the night. Sadayo for feeling Akira didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on, and in Akira's case cursing his inability to comfort the woman he loved. "At least as far as I know I don't have to fight a buffed up psycho politician or control-freak god."

"Yeah, still trying to get over that one. I'm actually surprised no one remembers the god part, then again that's probably for the better." Sadayo didn't know how the people of Tokyo could so easily forget what Akira had described as the merging of reality and the spiritual counterpart of Japan's capital city. She sure has hell wasn't going to forget any time soon. As she looked out the window at all the lights and decorations set up Christmas she thought back to that evening Akira and his allies faced down a supposed "god". To this day she still struggled to wrap her mind around the concepts of Personas, the Metaverse, and the fact their pet cat could talk, albeit only to Akira and his teammates. "Just enjoy it, we're both free from work, there's no monster or lunatic out to take over the world."

"Now I know things have changed because usually I'm the one trying to get you to lighten up." The black-haired adult chuckled.

When the train came to their stop the couple quickly departed the station and made way for their destination. Akira had been hesitant at first, but eventually Sadayo had won him over, yet another reversal of their usual dynamic. The first time they went ice skating Sadayo accused him of having prior experience, she was right as he had done so several times as a kid. It also helped that having been raised by a dance teacher mother he had a natural sense of balance. Sadayo on the other hand…had to work for it. Akira liked to say teaching his girlfriend how to ice skate had been well worth the time and effort, Sadayo on the other hand always claimed he simply liked watching her fall flat on her butt over and over again. The less said about said skate lessons the better in her opinion.

At this time of the year the Tokyo Midtown Ice Rink was fairly packed, but not too much for their liking. Couples like them and families of three and four were out. Similar to them a few years ago it was clear some were attempting to teach their parents how to skate for the first time in public, with some hilarious results.

"Glad we're past that stage." Akira chuckled finishing tying his skates. "Last chance, are you sure about this?"

"For the last time yes, we're just going to take it slow. Like we're slow dancing at home, or," She whispered tracing a gloved finger along his jawline. "Are you scared of dancing with your fiancée in public like this?"

Not a minute later and the two were on the rink together, true to their word taking it slow and steady. Akira made sure his grip on her never loosened unless he asked her to. Despite the number of people around them he felt like it was just the two of them in their own little world. To him there was simply nothing else in the world that could compete with the image of his girlfriend wrapped in a bright red scarf, her arms passionately wrapped around his neck. To him this was the best Christmas present he could have asked for, no jewels or riches would ever equal the joy that came with holding the woman he loved and not having to worry about an invisible axe hanging over his head.

If anyone told her she would be spending the start of her winter vacation ice skating with a former student of hers while pregnant with his child Sadayo would have called that person crazy. If they told her heaven would be the best way to describe that feeling she would have recommended they see a doctor. Eight years ago the thought of her and Akira having an actual stable relationship seemed so ludicrous, but here they were and she couldn't be happier. "You think she'll inherit your grace? I think I'd prefer it if she did."

"Even if she doesn't we'll teach her." His response was jovial and optimistic, as if he could see their child slowly learning the ropes of skating with the two of them at her side. "I can always tell her it took her mom a few tries to get it right."

"You're sooo lucky I'm pregnant and in a good mood right now." The brunette growled while still wearing a venomous smile at her lover. "And I can always tell her that daddy sucked at doing his own laundry and mommy always had to clean up after him."

Shamelessly he kissed her he tightened his arms around her waist, happily forcing his tongue into her mouth. Fire erupted within Sadayo's cheeks then spread through the rest of her body. When they pulled away both of their faces were as red as cherries and their breathes were visible as thin clouds of cold air.

They stayed out for another half hour before they decided to go home. It could have just been their imagination but as they walked towards their apartment the pair could have sworn they saw bits of snow beginning to fall. Perhaps they'd get lucky and they'd indeed have a snowy Christmas as several forecasters had predicted. The couple wasn't exactly opposed to the thought as it did open the door for a playful snowball fight, something Akira was sure Ryuji and Futaba would gladly involve themselves in. If so then Sadayo had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot more laundry over the break than she originally thought.

"Morgana! We're back!" Akira called pushing the door to their apartment open.

Darting across the floor a black feline jumped into the waiting arms of Sadayo. "Welcome back guys. So I'm assuming we're done for the year? No grading papers or hearing legal cases?"

Being the only one who could understand the feline Akira took the duty of answering. "Yep, totally." When Sadayo looked at him he pointed towards Morgana, "He's asking if we'll have time to spoil him."

"You really are quite the greedy little cat aren't you?" The teacher chided scratching Morgana behind the ears just as he liked it. "Don't worry, Akira and I can spend as much time with you as you want. Doesn't that make you feel happy, Mona?" A long drawn out purr was her answer causing the couple to burst into laughter. "I'll go fix you something to eat, how's that sound?"

Their apartment wasn't exactly anything special, but it was enough for them. Decent sized for the two of them and a small child. Holiday decorations and Christmas lights had been set up as had a Christmas tree by the window. Looking at the ornament-covered tree he couldn't help but think back to all those times he was a kid running around his own home excited for Christmas morning. Looking back at the kitchen he let his mind wonder off to a faraway scene in the future: him chasing around a little girl with dark brown hair while Sadayo sits on the couch filming the entire thing. Truthfully it was a dream he'd found himself having often since December began.

"Well would you look at that, we made it in just in time." Sadayo's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Feeling Morgana claw at his leg he awake from his daydream and followed the feline over to the window. From the grayish-black snow had begun cascading down.

"Heh, talk about crazy weather."

"Hey, it's better than the sky raining blood if you ask me." Morgana declared. Akira cracked the window open a little allow the blue-eyed cat to stick his head out and catch a few flakes with his outstretched tongue. "Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas and possibly New Year's Eve."

"It does, doesn't it?" The former leader of the Phantom Thieves agreed stepping out onto the patio. If he had to guess there'd be a thin layer of snow by morning. "I guess it's a good thing we're off this week." Opening his arm up he welcomed Sadayo who graciously stepped into the embrace. A line of red crossed his vision before he realized it was a scarf being thrown around his neck. "You really like that thing, don't you?"

"Well, it was given to me by a very special someone. A guy who I thought would be nothing but trouble, but turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." She replied stretching out her hand to catch a few flakes. "Thanks to him I can say red's become a favorite color of mine."

"Is that so." He mused resting his head atop hers. "So…I was thinking about Hikari."

"Hikari, huh? I like it. Hikari Kurusu." The brunette whispered clasping her hand with Akira's. "Think she'll love Christmas as much as you did when you were a kid?"

"I'm sure she'll love it." He grinned. "Especially when she hears the story of how her Phantom Thief Dad-"

"And uncle." Morgana called from the ledge looking mighty proud of himself.

"And his friends saved Christmas."

Sadayo rolled her eyes placing a kiss on her future husband's cheek. Christmas never had been anything special for her, but since Akira Kurusu came into her life she had a reason to truly celebrate it. And when next year came around she'd have yet another reason to celebrate.

* * *

 **Something of a late Christmas fic featuring my favorite couple a few years after the True Ending. Them having a somewhat happier Christmas than what they got in game. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2-All Together

**Greetings everyone, as you can probably guess this is a follow-up to what was originally going to be a one-shot. And my return to writing Joker/Kawakami fics since I went on a bit of a hiatus to focus on other stories. Sorry about that everyone. Anyways, onto the Christmas cheer!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Bonus Chapter-All Together**_

"Chin-up, honey. It's not so bad this time."

"This time? This time?" Kunihiro looked ready to further vent, but the air drained from his lungs as his head hung downward like a man condemned. "Well, I guess you're right. I mean, you can take one bit out of them and hopefully not break your teeth, right?" As if to illustrate his point, he reached forward to grab one of the rocky discs that were supposed to be cookies. Not missing a beat, his wife took it from his hands and bit down on it. It always amazed him how she could stand to eat his pathetic attempts at making pastries, and still be able to smile at him and tell him he was improving. As far as he was concerned, those were the times that told him he'd made the right choice in marrying Azumi.

"A bit crunchy, perhaps too much so for our houseguests." She concluded finishing the rocky lump in two more short bites.

 _Swift legs, iron jaws indeed._ Thought the architect remembering the label she'd been unofficially given in school. "Azumi Iron Tongue" was another, somewhat less flattering nickname she'd been given, mostly on account of her knowing how to stand her ground when confronted by dissenters, and how to fight back when the opportunity presented itself. Kunihiro's lips ticked upward remembering those times he'd watched her, either by her side or sitting on the sidelines. "In that case, I guess I'll leave cooking to you, as I should have done from the start. Thanks for letting me try, at least."

Giggling, the cinnamon-brown haired gymnast leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek. Graceful bowing out, the mustached man left his wife to correct the kitchen nightmare he'd left behind. Looking back, he couldn't help but take joy in the sight of his wife putting on her holiday apron before getting to work in preparing treats for their house guests. Once said guests got here, he wouldn't be able to stare too much, after all, there would be children present and he had no desire to have _that_ kind of conversation with them. That duty fell to his son, since they were his.

As in accordance with the holidays, their living room had a new object taking up space-a real-life Christmas tree proudly stood on display in the corner. Together he and his wife had picked it out, and it'd been by his hands the piece of wood had been strapped to the rooftop of their car and driven half a mile, moved through the door, and then finally put up by the window where its shape could be seen through the curtain. He remembered when it was all done, he'd fell back into the pale white chair that now sat almost directly across from the tree. Azumi had appeared by his side with a cup of freshly brewed tea and ever-beautiful smile on her face. Though he'd done it a hundred times before, the sense of joy he felt never left him. All that was missing from that moment was his son marveling at the tree he'd spend the next several days glued to, slowly watching as presents piled up beneath the green leaves.

Times had changed and such a scene would be repeated, but in a different way, one that made Kunihiro's eyes water with joy.

From the front came the ringing of the doorbell bringing him out of his dreams and into reality.

"Kuni! You said you wanted to be the first one to greet them, here's your chance!" Shouted his wife from the kitchen."

Quickly, wiping his eyes free of any forming tears, he made for the hallway. "I did say that, didn't I?" He whispered as he came before the wooden door frame and reached for the knob. "Welcome-"

"Grandpa!"

He'd been expecting it, waiting for it for almost a week, and yet Kunihiro Kurusu was still caught off-guard. Years of child-raising instinct kicked in just in the nick of time to keep him from losing his balance. His arms wrapped tightly around the little curly-haired bundle that had launched itself into his chest mere seconds after the door fully opened. Smiling, he hoisted the little girl up into his arms, allowing her to bury her face in the crux of his neck. In response, he felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around his neck along and heard a childish rush of giggles that warmed his heart.

"Good to see your back hasn't gone out yet." Came a playful masculine voice that caused Kunihiro's heart to continue to fold. Looking up from his granddaughter, he found himself staring eye-to-eye with his son. His adult son, his married son, his grown little man.

Over ten years had passed since that fateful evening when he and his wife were racing down the street to the police station upon learning their son had been arrested. Somehow, Akira had remained incredibly passive and well-behaved by the time they got there, which was more than what could be said for them. Needless to say, the next couple of days were anything but pleasant as they found their lives forever changed, all because their son had chosen to stand up and do the right thing, and paid for it with his life. At the time, they thought it'd been his future.

Instead, it had only been a key turning the door that took him down a long winding road none of them had expected. A road that had allowed him to meet multitude of people, good and bad, and one person in particular.

"As you can probably see, Hikari couldn't wait to see you, and neither could Kazuo." Laughed Sadayo Kurusu, formerly, Sadayo Kawakami. Like her husband, she too was dressed in a winter coat with her normally curly brown hair kept down by a black-colored snow-cap. Held tightly in her hands sat a child of one-years old, snugly budded up but gradually awakening.

Giving his daughter-in-law a beaming smile, he stepped aside, still holding his granddaughter so the three could step in from the wintry cold they'd traveled through. Once they were through Kunihiro finally bent his knees to lower the four-year-old in his arms to her feet. Almost as soon as she touched the ground, she was off toward the kitchen, calling out to her dear grandmother. An audible gasp followed by a joyful chorus of giggles could be heard coming from the kitchen.

First, Kunihiro hugged his son, the son who'd he worried, cried, and prayed for. Now he was a respectable man with a steady job and family he was sharing with him. Akira made no bones about hugging his dad back. A moment later and he was facing his Sadayo, who he gently wrapped his arms around as not to disrupt the slumbering of the baby in her arms. Once they separated, she kindly offered the sleeping Kazuo to him. As he'd done maybe a hundred times before, Akira chuckled in watching his father carefully accept his second grandchild. As he'd learned, Kazuo could be quite loud when prematurely awakened from his naps. It seemed the Kurusu family "curse" had skipped a generation with Akira and gone straight into his son.

Side by side, the Tokyo-natives watched the older man gently rock their son back and forth, his eyes twinkling with unfiltered love and care. "I'm gonna go get the things from the car." Whispered the defense attorney to his wife before stealing a kiss on her snow-covered cheek and ducking out.

Shaking her head, Sadayo moved toward the kitchen where she found her daughter and mother-in-law embroiled in conversation. No sooner had she stepped onto the tiled floor did both become aware of her. Hikari turned to her with a big grin before bounding over.

"You know, I don't think I'd mind if Kazuo grows up to be as energetic as Hikari." Chuckled Azumi as she made her way over and hugged her daughter-in-law.

"I hope not, Hikari here is always enough for the two of us. Besides, I don't think we'd have enough room back home." Sadayo laughed.

"Hey, I can share space! I've done it before!" Proclaimed the youngest of the three females drawing attention onto herself. "Grandma, did grandpa screw up cooking again?"

"Oh, come on!" Sounded Kunihiro stepping into the kitchen bouncing a sleeping Kazuo in his arms.

All three females broke into jubilant laughter at the older man's distress, but eventually he too joined them. His laughter ended and turned into panicked shrieks as he saw Hikari spot the rock-cookies lying on the counter and make a grab for them. At the very least she got through one crunchy-filled bit before she stopped eating and looked to her grandfather with a frown.

"You overcooked them." She stated.

"Really? I was thinking too much sugar." Azumi offered.

"Maybe I should give them a try." Sadayo offered eyeing the rock-like mass in her daughter's hand. Of course, she had no intention of doing so, she merely said it to get a rise out of her father-in-law.

"No, don't!"

It worked like a charm.

A soft smile formed on Akira's face as he came peaked into the kitchen with two suitcases being pulled by his hands. Standing upright, he took a moment to enjoy the sight, as did his companion who perched himself atop his shoulder, his favorite spot that hadn't changed throughout the years. "Quite a welcoming, huh?"

Akira chuckled, "You were expecting something different?"

"Good point, though I guess we should enjoy the good mood before Sadayo's parents show up. Not that there won't be any laughs when that time comes. Your dad's going to be in for a tough day." Spoke the blue-eyed feline that of course, only Akira could understand.

Still standing in the doorway, he tenderly watched his parents and wife exchange words with his daughter occasionally butting in, often with an exuberant expression on her face that she quickly spread to others. As he expected, Kazuo eventually woke, though he didn't cry out. His mother stepped forth with open arms and a soft smile on her face. Naturally, his son stretched out his arms to greet his grandmother, who took him up and began cradling him. Though captivated by the sight, Sadayo's brown eyes shifted to him, a smile beaming on her face. After a short steps and her hanging her coat on the rack she threw her arms around him. Barely a second later and he felt a second pair of arms, Hikari's. Her embrace didn't last long as out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the Christmas tree put up by her grandparents.

"Grandpa, grandma, nice tree, but I think you forgot the star at the top." Noted the young brunette point at the unadorned top of the beautiful decorated yet uncompleted tree.

"There's actually a good reason for that," Stated Akira kneeling down before his oldest child. Her stormy-gray eyes, similar to his yet filled with a childish spark of life he hadn't had in years stared back at him. "See, in grandma and grandpa's house, there's a tradition that the oldest child always gets to place the star at the top of the tree. Would you like to be the one to do that?"

"Yes! Yes! Can I? Please?" Immediately cried the four-year-old causing the adults to break out into another fit of laughter. Beckoning her over, Kunihiro guided her to the back of the house where the last of the decorations had been set leaving Akira, Sadayo, Azumi, and Kazuo alone.

"Was I ever that energetic when I was her age?" Akira absent-mindedly asked.

"Oh, you had your moments." Azumi spoke taking a second to divert attention away from the cooing dark-haired child in her arms.

"Hm, let's see, you did go out night after night tangling with weird monsters, fighting off even weirder monsters who were apparently born from human thought, and finally thought running from the police was fun. Here's hoping Hikari doesn't inherit any of those desires, even though she's already got the energy for it." Laughed Sadayo. Time had made the revelations of her former student's secret life a tad easier to bare, or at least easier for her to handle more so than his parents, who were still grappling with the information themselves. At the very least Sadayo had the "honor" of actually seeing the supernatural with her own eyes, albeit it was one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. That said, all the worrying was made worth it when her daughter and father-in-law returned, a bright golden star-like ornament being carried in the arms of the former.

Picking her up by the sides, Akira held her up so her small arms could reach the top. Careful as she could match, the final piece of the set was placed and Hikari was placed back onto the ground, her mouth a straight line as she waited patiently for the flip to be switched and the tree to come alight.

Grinning, Kunihiro did just that causing a myriad of colors to paint the Christmas tree in the colors of the rainbow. Every ornament from the small to the large such glistened in the light with the crystalline star the top reflecting the light giving it a beautiful shining appearance. While Hikari stared in awe at the completed masterpiece, the adults looked on with merely content smiles. Her apron dirtied, Azumi joined them, and promptly chuckled as Kazuo followed after his sister in staring in awe at the Christmas; immediately his little arms reached out for it in a cute yet futile attempt to grab it. No doubt it reminded him of his mother's necklace, which itself often shined with a brilliant luminous when under the right light.

An arm looped around Sadayo's waist causing a jolt of pure electricity to run up her spine. It was a Godsend that Hikari was too awed by the tree while Kazuo was still too young to quite understand, though knowing her luck, he'd likely bring it up when he got older. As unexpected as it sounded, a part of her couldn't wait for that time to come, perhaps because she never thought such a thing would happen.

Here she was, standing in a living room not her own, yet one that had adopted her none the less. In the arms of a person she least suspected, with his parents watching over them and their children at their side. She was…happy, content; flickering her eyes to Akira, she dared let a lone tear escape. His free hand reached over to wipe it from her eyes before anyone could notice. Lightly gripping her by the cheek he kissed her forehead, which made her give out a rather joyful eep of surprise.

"Save it for the mistletoe in your room, you two." Laughed Azumi having watched the whole thing from the corner of her eye. The married couple immediately turned to her with looks of scandalous shock on their faces, or well, Sadayo did, Akira merely grinned. Over twelve years of being away from home and still he showed all the little quirks that proved beyond the shadow of a doubt he was her boy.

The little spectacle had drawn the attention of the youngest female. "Huh? Did I miss something? Mommy, how come your face is red? Are you still cold? And What's this about a room?"

"Nothing! Nothing, Hikari! Just adult talk!" Snapped the teacher while her husband broke into a barely contained round of snickering.

"Stuff we'll tell you about when you're' older." Akira laughed. As fate would have had it, he wasn't alone. Within the arms of his grandmother, Kazuo giggled in amusement with his father causing Akira's laughter to deepen.

Though not quite understanding what was going on, or why her mother's face was becoming redder than a tomato, Hikari stood defiant. "Well, maybe this year I'll wish for a growth spurt, that I'll be able to know what the secret is."

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, Hikari." Chided Kunihiro lightly ruffling her hair. "Enjoy your youth while you can, and trust us, some things you're better off not knowing until you're ready."

"Not to mention if you grow up you won't be my little kitchen helper, speaking of which, didn't you say promise to help me with the baking?"

Hikari's face brightened at her grandmother's words. Faster than any could blink, she was running across the floor and back in the kitchen. Chuckling, Azumi turned to Sadayo with a now fully awake Kazuo in her arms. The wonder from the star had worn off and his longing for his mother had returned. With great tenderness, Sadayo took back her youngest child, rocking him in her arms to lull the boy's rising cries. At Kunihiro's behest, Sadayo's back hit the couch, an exhausted sigh leaving her lips as she got herself relaxed with her son in toe.

"I trust you guys had a safe trip getting here. I know it's a long drive from Tokyo all the way done here, it would have been easier taking the train." Spoke the head of the Kurusu family turning to his son. At his feet meowed Morgana, reminding him he had returned as well. Smirking, he kneeled down to scratch the feline behind the ears as he enjoyed.

"Hey, it's not like it's the first time. The real trick was keeping Kazuo quiet for most of the trip." Proclaimed Akira turning his eye to his son. "Though that's why we had Morgana, isn't that right?"

Before the eyes of the two Kurusu men, Morgana rolled his bright blue orbs. Ears perking up, he looked back to Sadayo finding the baby in her arms had taken notice of her. In seconds he'd gone from crying out for his mother to his best friend. Realizing what was happening, Sadayo gently lowered her boy down to the ground where he immediately began crawling toward the talkative feline. He met Kazuo half-way then purred in bliss as the dark-haired boy wrapped him in a tight but loving hug.

"He really does love that cat, doesn't he?" Kunihiro noted watching the bonding with a smile. Truthfully, he'd needed some…convincing to allow Akira to keep Morgana. He had to admit, the cat's displays of human-like intelligence had won him over. By some miracle, when his son explained the _full_ truth regarding his animal companion, he'd been able to take it all in, somewhat. A talking cat that was able to transform into a humanoid form seemingly aligned with a parallel world filled with manifestations of the human psyche.

"You should see him around our place back home. Morgana's pretty much declared himself Hikari and Kazuo's guardian more so than their pet." Sadayo explained watching the two of them play with one another. Much like Kunihiro, she'd been made privy to the information regarding Morgana, albeit far in advance to him and his wife. She'd taken it with as much skepticism as been expected, but believed Akira none the less once she saw displays of too-human intelligence and behavior from the blue-eyed feline. "If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say Kazuo and Hikari inherited Akira's ability to communicate with Morgana leaving me the odd one out."

"Hey, don't be so done, you two get along just fine." Expressed the dark-haired attorney sitting beside his wife before pulling her into an unexpected but welcomed hug. "How many times have I come home to find you two laughing at my expense? Or him helping you grade papers?"

"About as many times as I've come home to find you two laughing or joking about _me_." Playfully jabbed the older woman. "I'm just happy I've gotten him to remain neutral."

Breaking the cherry mood was the ringing of a phone, Sadayo's fine to be exact. Almost instantly, Kunihiro's expression crumbled while Akira merely shot his father an apologetic look. Kazuo, completely unconcerned with the affairs of his parents, continued playing with Morgana. The cat heard the sound as well, he glanced at his owner's father, giving him an equally sad look as his son.

"I'll go pick them up." Groaned the architect hanging his head low.

"I'll go with you, dad." Akira spoke.

"You don't have to."

"Then who's going to keep you and Sadayo's mom from tearing each other apart? Besides, I kinda want to see my in-laws too." He felt his wife's hand immediately fall into his. Turning to her, he gave Sadayo a reassuring smile while leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Looking between his daughter-in-law and his son, Kunihiro's resistance crumbled. "Alright then, I'm driving." Sighed the older Kurusu. "Honey, Hikari, we're going to pick up you-know-who."

"Alright! Try not to cause a scene at the airport!"

Not ten minutes later and the two males were loaded up into the car and speeding down the road leaving a house full of two mothers and two children. Some time after they left the first batch of cookies came out of the oven causing mouths to water. Together at the dinner table they all sat, well, with Kazuo was in his baby seat with Sadayo sitting beside her son, wiping crumbs off of his face when needed, which was often.

"Hey, mom?" Questioned Hikari kicking her feet beneath the table.

"Yes, dear?"

"How come Grandpa and Grandma Two never get along with each other?"

Sadayo knew that question was coming, and so did Azumi. Briefly, the two women looked to one another as if debating who would be the one to answer the little girl's question. A short yet affirmative sigh left the teacher's lips as she looked to her mother-in-law with a stern expression. Impressed, she focused on her drink and let her take the stage.

"Well, it's a bit…complicated." She began. As usual, Hikari had given her mother her full attention. Hyperactive as she may have been, when Sadayo spoke she found her daughter dropped everything and listened. Maybe it was the future student in her, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it made things easier. All Sadayo worried about was Hikari hitting a possible rebellious phase when she got older. "You see…sometimes, in life, when people meet each other, they just don't get along. It can be for a number of reasons, some that can be worked out and some that can't be. For Grandpa and Grandma Two," It still felt worried referring to her own mother as "Grandma Two", though that was the nickname her daughter While she found it rather cut, her grandmother a bit less so. "They're just…well, you know how ketchup and chocolate milk aren't supposed to go together, they're like that."

"Ketchup and chocolate milk?" Questioned Azumi while Hikari's face screwed up. While she didn't quite understand the analogy, the oldest sibling certainly did which was enough for her.

"Okay…but, um…is there any chance they'll ever get along?"

"Oh, they will." Smiled Sadayo, which in turn caused her daughter's expression to brighten. "It is Christmas after all, and as long as you and Kazuo are here, Grandma Two can behave herself."

"Exactly, and if she doesn't, I'll just tell Santa to give her some coal." Spoke up Azumi.

Rocking the air was the bubbly laughter of Kazuo, who seemed to have been listening in on the entire conversation. All eyes turned to the one-year-old happily feasting on every chocolate chip cookie he could get his tiny little hands on. Hikari beamed with joy at her little brother's antics as did Morgana. Purring in delight, he trotted across the table to lick the crumbs off his youngest charge. Watching them, the two females smiled at one another.

"Pregnancy cravings?" Inquired the gymnast.

"Something like that, just a story I can tell you while we're here."

"Oh, how I do look forward to that." Laughed short woman holding up her mug. A resound cheer followed as the mothers toasted one another.

* * *

"You see her?"

"If I did do you think I'd still be looking like a free man?"

In spite of being firmly on his dad's side, Akira couldn't help but laugh. From where he was standing his father looked like he would have been happier being stuck back in traffic. Actually, Akira knew that for a fact as his father secretly hoped that they'd never reach their destination. Alas, of all the holiday miracles that one wasn't in the cards.

"You know, there was a time I thought we wouldn't be doing this." Admitted the older male. "Sorry if I sound pessimistic."

"Hey, flashback almost ten years earlier and I was scared I'd saved the world and all I was going to get for it was breaking the hearts of my friends and girlfriend." Responded the up incoming lawman. "Still, things turned out pretty well, didn't they?"

In spite of being in public, Kunihiro placed a hand atop his son's shoulder and gave it an affirmative squeeze. Akira placed a corresponding hand atop his old man's. He didn't blame him for being scared or nervous, or feeling that way looking back. Back then, he wasn't standing in a crowed airport waiting for extended relatives, he was contemplating just how a wild direction his life had turned, and if his journey was about to come to an end. He'd been coming off the high of battling a control-freak god and just barely coming out on top. Of literally blowing a hole in a god's head then finding out there was a chance he was going to be locked up in spite of all he did.

" _Well, this is definitely the worst Christmas ever, or at least been so far by."_

He feared he'd jinx himself by saying that, but time had been kind to him, something he hadn't been to his friends, or the woman he loved.

Akira looked outside to the distant windows where the snow had begun falling in earnest. Never would he forget the dejected look in Sadayo's eyes as she left his attic-turned room, regret and worry weighing on her heart. He hadn't been able to sleep that night, partially because he'd had to keep fighting off the temptation to call her and attempt to straighten things out. Instead, he'd let her believe she was a burden to him, and yet she still rallied almost the entire school to come to his defense when he was facing the worst. She hadn't been alone as he'd learned just about every one he'd met in Tokyo had pitched in to help him out. And that extended to those beyond the metropolis.

Expectedly, he'd given his parents a combined heart attack when they learned he was in jail, and facing some _very_ serious charges. Sojiro had told him he'd spent almost an entire evening trying to explain things and calm them down. Once they had the story straight, or as straight as they could get it, they'd pitched in to help too. Akira didn't learn this until almost a year after he'd returned to Meguro; he sat there in his room, completely stunned to the point Sojiro had believed he'd hung up on him. The next morning he'd made sure to let his parents know just how grateful he was for them. That had been a teary morning that had continued onward into the evening when he came home from school and they from work.

" _You're our son, what were we supposed to do?"_

His father had spoken those words before giving him one of the most heartfelt hugs he'd ever received followed by his mother. That moment alone had seemingly scrubbed away most of the distance that had grown between him and his folks.

And then there came them learning he'd romanced his teacher. That evening too, had been one that he'd cherish with him.

"Akira,"

"Yeah, last chance to go wait in the car."

"…As appealing as that sounds, no, besides, I'm going to meet that…woman face-to-face."

This time, the son gave the father a supportive squeeze of the hand. Thankfully, when the day came for him to introduce his girlfriend to his parents, things had gone…well, or at least as well as they could have. There wasn't too much screaming, death threats or anything of the sort, just a lot of…awe mostly. Sadayo had been respectful and courteous to his parents, who in turn at least tried to welcome her with open arms. Gradually, they warmed up to her seeing the love she held for Akira was real and would be lasting. Now, her parents, that was a very different story.

Standing at a somewhat unusual six-foot three, it seemed ironic that Akira's father-in-law was just as unusually tall as he was. Satoru Kawakami was a man who could have been described as "all business" as he certainly gave off that sort of vibe to strangers and onlookers as he walked. His eyes were always face forward and his face set as if he'd resigned himself to a stifling yet needed task. Given he worked in the automobile industry, primarily in factory production, that perhaps was a result of the job. Kunihiro had been able to foster an immediate respect for the man during their first meeting and that had largely played a part in Akira and Sadayo getting the blessings for their relationship.

His wife, Kotono, was a different story.

"I see managed to be on time, how kind of you two." Spoke the dark-brown haired woman giving the two Kurusu men a respectful bow, Akira more so than Kunihiro, who kept his scowl in moderation. "I'm assuming Sadayo and the kids are back home safe and sound?"

Akira stepped in knowing a smart remark was on the edge of his father's tongue. "Yes, they're waiting for us all. Hikari's helping my mom in the kitchen."

At the mention of their oldest granddaughter, both of the Kawakamis eyes lit up. A wide grin broke out along Satoru's face in contrast to the reserved smile of his wife. In spite of the sour air between the two of them, she glanced in Kunihiro's direction with softened eyes. Off to the side stood Akira and Satoru, looking at their respective family with knowing smiles.

"So, how was the flight?" Asked the lawman taking some of the luggage in Satoru's arms.

"Eh, I still prefer ole' car and land, but hitting the air every once and a while isn't so bad. What about you? There weren't any complications driving all the way from Tokyo down here to the sticks, er, no offense Kunihiro."

"None taken." Spoke the architect before offering his arms to Kotono.

Her response was to give him a crooked smile. "How gentlemanly of you, Kunihiro-san."

"Well, it is Christmas, so exceptions can be made." Spoke the mustached man with false kindness.

Akira outright broke into childish laughter watching his father and mother-in-law interact. Behind him, the curly-haired Satoru managed to repress his chuckles, mostly for the sake of his wife's dignity. Without complaint, she walked ahead of the three males, none of whom had the intention to oppose her, at least not in open public. Once they got outside her straight-edged hair bellowed in the snowy wind giving her pause.

"It's really coming down here, isn't it?" She mused staring at the gray sky with slight awe. "Heh, Hikari's going to be begging to go ice-skating with Azumi, won't she?"

"Feel like joining her?" Akira inquired?

"Only to keep watch over her to ensure nothing happens."

"Azumi is more than capable of doing that." Kunihiro cut in. "And so am I."

Sighing at the developing glaring match between the two, Akira placed the bags on the ground. "I'm gonna go pull the car up."

"I promise I'll keep them apart while you're gone." Wistfully stated Satoru causing his wife and Kunihiro to turn to him with a joint glare.

Grinning all the way across the parking lot, Akira himself looked up to the gray sky now sprinkling the landscape with frozen teardrops. Odds were, they were going to get caught in traffic on their way back meaning he was going to be stuck with his dad and mother-in-law feuding with one another. It was going to be a long drive. Chuckling, he picked up his pace realizing the faces of his wife and children just became three times more appealing.

* * *

"Grandpa Sato, Grandma Koto!"

"How come she never uses those names around us?" Azumi whispered to her daughter-in-law as Hikari jumped from the couch and raced across the hallway to greet her second set of grandparents. Just as with Kunihiro, she launched herself into Kotono's arms, though unlike him, she wasn't quite as ready. Luckily, Satoru was just in the right place to catch her. Both women smiled as the Kawakamis shambled into the hallway, wrapping their arms around Hikari along the way.

The husbands of the respective women came through the door a second later, covered from head-to-toe in white. Akira's expression was jubilant, Kunihiro was pouting. Azumi immediately kissed her husband's snowy cheek while winking at her son, who took his wife up in his arms.

"I thought you two were going to be standing at a hotel." Questioned the little girl with hair as unruly as her parents and maternal grandfather.

"We are, but we decided to come see our grandchildren first." Heavily contrasting to her earlier appearance, Kotono's face was lively and passionate as she stared into the tranquil gray-eyes of her granddaughter. "Where's little Kazuo?"

"Upstairs with Morgana, sleeping. Oh, do you wanna see him?" She immediately answered pointing to the stairs.

"Eventually, for now, let's just let him sleep a bit longer, eh?" Said Kotono ruffling her grandchild's hair. "Now then, have you been a good girl?" Out of the corner of her eye, she winked at her daughter, who chuckled in response.

"Come on you two, let's get you both some hot chocolate." Declared Azumi dusting off her husband's ruffle hair. Over thirty years of successful marriage yet she still never managed to fully tame his curly locks, not that she ever seriously tried to in all those years.

"Um, if I may, I'd like to see Kazuo, don't worry, I'll make sure not to wake him up." Proclaimed the former leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Realizing what was running through her husband's mind, she took him by the hand and hurried up the stairs. Watching from behind them with twinkling eyes stood Kunihiro and Azumi, feeling as proud as the day their son graduated law school, and spoke two words that changed his life forever and marked possibly his biggest step into the world of adults.

He felt like it'd been another life time since he'd stood before his old bedroom. Following a soft squeeze of his hand from his wife, he gently turned the knob and pushed forward. Dark as the room was, he could see nearly perfectly, a little souvenir from his time as a Phantom Thief. Since moving out, his room had been converted into guest room, one that currently housed his son. Through the frost-covered window, moonlight shined through and bathed the sleeping Kazuo, as well as his feline companion. Much like Akira, Morgana seemed to possess a certain charm about him when he was sleeping. Held tightly in the arms of the youngest Kurusu, he seemed at total peace.

The former knife-wielder lightly caressed the cheek of his boy while looking down upon him with tender eyes. "I still think about it." Akira admitted in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't ever want to put Kazuo or Hikari what I put you through."

Sadayo's hand joined him, and like before she gave him a soft squeeze. "I don't blame you for thinking about then, but that was years ago. You're here for me, for us now, and that's all that matters." Holding his palm, she moved it upward to his cheek. Warmth spread like wildfire across his face then filtered through the rest of his body. "You know, every Christmas since then, I look back, and realize how far we've come. Before you…I spent every Christmas, really, ever holiday in a depression. Then I met you."

"Not bad for a troublemaker, huh?" He chuckled turning around so he could wrap both arms around her.

"Nope. You've given me the best years of my life back, a new outlook on life, a happy marriage, and two beautiful children." She giggled pressing her head into his chest with glee. "I'm where I belong on Christmas Eve, with my family, and there's no other place I'd rather be, isn't that right, Kazuo?"

Again, the one-year-old child showed a seeming awareness of his surrounds by giving a rather low coo in spite of being asleep. When he awoke, she wanted to be the first person he saw just like the day she'd given birth to her second bundle of joy.

"Mom? Dad?" Came Hikari's soft voice causing both parents to turn their attention to the door. "Is he still asleep?"

At her father's beckoning, she tip-toed over and allowed herself to be lifted onto up to see for herself. So peaceful looking did her brother appear she almost wanted to reach out and touch him. Though he was a rather fussy sleeper, when he submerged himself into the land of dreams, her brother looked like the cutest thing in the world. Briefly looking upward, she spotted the light of the moon silhouetted in the snowy sky.

"Hey, mom, dad, can we have a snowball fight tomorrow?" She innocently questioned.

"Yes, we can, say, Hikari," Akira started. "How do you feel about learning how to ice-skate while the whole family's getting together?"

Giggling in excitement, the oldest sibling clung to her father, burying her head in the crux of her neck much like how her mother had done. Seeing it caused Sadayo to release a sigh of bliss before placing a comforting hand on her daughter's back.

Their first Christmas together was less than ideal, but in the time since they'd worked to make each one better than the last. So far, Akira and Sadayo would say they'd succeeded, and so long as they had each other, they'd continue to do so. That was their wish and their resolution that they would grant and hold fast to.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **A continuation of the previous chapter with a further glimpse into Akira and Sadayo's family life. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Perhaps in 2019 one of the stories I'll do will be about them meeting the parents and seeing how they react to the relationship. Until then, Merry Christmas readers!**


End file.
